


Outta Here on a What?

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Asking Out, Brothers, Crushes, Dates, Depression, Exhastion, Family, Flustered, Gay, Happy, M/M, Protective younger brother, Romance, Twins, good vibes, i’m outta here, oblivious wally, uh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Thomas is a nervous dork. Wally is oblivious, both at first to Thomas’s desperation, then to his brother’s rapidly deteriorating mental health.But, Willy knows that’s not important! Not compared to compromising his dear twin’s happiness!(directly before ‘Every Pipe’)





	Outta Here on a What?

“Hey, um, hey, Wally!” Thomas Connor shouted, weaving his way through various other workers. Much to Wally’s displeasure, Thomas seemed intent on having him help with the gauges. He groaned internally as Thomas reached him. He didn’t have anything against the blonde, grey eyed mechanic. Thomas always seemed to wear his oil (or was that ink?) stained dress shirt unbuttoned, revealing a somehow sepia toned dark grey tank top. He was also one of the few people in the studio that knew that Willy even existed, since he met the younger twin at a tattoo parlor as an inker. In fact, Willy was the one that gave him his tattoo of a glowing gear on his left shoulder. “Wally, are you available now?”

“How do you know I'm not Willy? (Thomas gave him a look) Fine, you can tell. I’ll help,” Wally admitted, feigning exasperation. In reality, he heard the desperation and distress underlying Thomas’s tone, and he grew _slightly_ concerned. Thomas seemed to deflate with relief, a happy smile touching the edge of his lips, and began to lead the way down. A frown slipped onto Wally’s face, but he quickly covered it with his trademark lazy smile. They traveled up two flights of stairs, made a left, and went up the long hallway to the ink gauges. Wally secretly turned on his walkie talkie so Willy could help from where he was, which was a mere flight above. Thomas quickly explained the gauge, leaving Wally more befuddled than before. Not willing to take this as a blow to his pride, he masked it with simply misunderstanding. “Alright, let's go over this again. If the pressure goes over 45, I screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?”

“No!” a stressed Thomas nearly shouted, but put his temper (and horror) in check. “For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch.”

“You sure?” Wally grimaced, eyeing the gauges with disdain. “You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax to beeswax!”

“Look, it's not that difficult!” Thomas encouraged him, and he felt lucky Wally was too busy staring at the pipes with so much venom, because otherwise he might have noticed the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he watched Wally’s lips move. “J-Just keep an eye on the gauge!”

“Look pal,” Wally annoyedly stared watching the gauge anyways, turning the walkie talkie after finishing, “if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!”

“Uh, speaking of ‘outta here’,” Thomas fumbled over the words, red sliding up his neck. “Would you like to… uh, to go ounadae?”

“Go where?” Wally asked with confusion, turning around to look at the flustered Thomas. His eyes widened, he cleared his throat, and he returned his attention to the gauges, feeling hot on his cheeks and ears. “I-I didn’t catch that, Tom.”

“Do… do,” Thomas swallowed roughly, “Do you want to go out on a d-date with me?”

  
“Do I want to go on a date with you?” Wally softly repeated. Despite knowing Wally couldn’t see him, Thomas desperately nodded. A hand slipped to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. What if Wally would say no? Wally swallowed, pondering his conundrum. There wasn’t much preventing him from going out with the ambitious engineer, aside from his fear of it not working out. ‘You never know until you try,’ he dryly thought to himself, and smiled. “… Sure. Does lunch break sound good? We can go for a coffee or something light.”

“Really!?” the now cautiously excited Thomas gasped, exhilarated. Wally smiled and nodded at him. Thomas grinned back, relief mixing with happiness in his eyes. “This is great! I know a very nice cafe that serves the best cinnamon buns! Their coffee is also really good, sweet but musty, an excellent wake up!”

Wally chuckled to himself as Thomas continued to ramble. It was very rare when the mechanic would show this side of himself, the over energetic, hyper, and joyous side of himself. Thomas had admitted that he had ADD when everyone was drunk at a studio party. He shrugged it off with abashedness the next day, and everyone understood why. Even though everyone in the studio could have a “label”, workaholic being the most common one, no one liked to admit to their problems. Everyone was too prideful. Especially Willy. Wally scowled at the remembrance of Willy’s evasion of his issues. He shook his head and returned his attention to Thomas.

“When do you think lunch break is?” he asked the dark skinned man, eager eyes shining bright. Wally laughed as a look of realization swept over Thomas’s face. “Wait a second… it’s at the same time it is everyday. Twelve thirty.”

“D’ya know what time it is, Tom?” Wally questioned, watching the gauges. “About twelve fifteen or somethin’, right?”

“Uh…” Thomas shook his wrist to righten his watch. His eyes slightly widened with delighted surprise. “Twelve twenty seven!”

“Let’s go, then,” Wally grinned, and they trampled up the stairs. And who was to greet them at the second bend other than Willy. He had a tired smile on his face, but neither Wally or Thomas noticed the gaunt exhaustion that was written all over him. “Hey brother! So, do ya think that you can handle the studio for a bit while we go out?”

“Sure,” Willy agreed after a few seconds. His smile embiggened, but it was tighter than before. They didn’t realize. “Of course, Wally.”

“Great!” Wally cheered, giving his younger twin a quick hug. “Thank you! I owe you one.”

An annoyed look flashed over his face, as he thought of the amount of times Wally had said that to him. Wally, who had stopped paying attention to Willy, continued up the steps, and Thomas followed, until a hand grabbed him by the collar, yanked him down, and wheeled him around. When the vertigo ebbed away, he was hit with the realization Willy had done it. He pointed a finger at him threateningly.

“If you dare break his heart, Mr. Connor,” Willy hissed with a terrifying vehemence that Thomas dared not believe existed until that moment, “I will break and melt every bone in your body. Are we clear, Mr. Thomas Connor?”

“C-crystal,” he gulped fearfully. Willy nodded and released him.

“Where are you, Tom?” Wally called from above, “Did you trip on a pipe or what not?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be right up,” he announced, looking up. He glanced at Willy, and was stunned to see him gone already. He shrugged it off and trudged up the remaining stairs. “Coming.”

Wally was waiting for him outside, gazing at some of the flowers planted around the studio by Willy, Allison, Susie, and Henry’s little daughter, Linda. Though Susie and Allison typically disliked each other, they could get on well enough, especially when Linda was involved. Linda, because of the massive amount of time Henry spent at the studio, often stayed with her grandmother, sometimes for weeks on end. She didn’t like it, but at the ripe young age of seven, she knew it had to be done to put bread on the table.

Thomas slipped out of the studio quietly after punching out. Wally saw him and smiled. A burst of happiness exploded throughout all his limbs. He extended a hand to Wally.

“Shall we be off?” he asked with a terrible British accent. Wally laughed and rolled his eyes, but took Thomas’s hand in his own anyways. “Let’s go!”

He took off running, pulling Wally along with him. He laughed, and Wally did too.


End file.
